Imagine This: Dolph Ziggler
by MsConCon
Summary: A collection of my personally written Dolph Ziggler imagine scenarios requested by readers of wweimagine over on Tumblr.
1. The Love of a Friend

**I'll give you cookies. Love me, don't sue me.**

**Sexy, sexy, sex...in these...**

* * *

You couldn't contain your excitement as your best friend, Randy Orton made his way backstage, newly won WWE title in hand.

"After nearly three years the belt is back where it belongs," Randy boasted as he strutted backstage. You ran up to him, jumping into his arms just as he opened them to gather you in for a celebratory hug.

"We should celebrate," You murmured, burying your head in his neck, a big smile on your face. Words could not describe how happy you were for your best friend. It had been too long since he'd been on top with this big of a push. Regardless of the way he won it, you were happy.

"What did you have in mind," Randy asked pulling away from you to place one arm over his new belt the other wrapped around your waist loosely.

"Oh I don't know…maybe a few celebratory drinks at the hotel and then we can venture from there. What is there to do this late at night?"

"Well," Randy answered, nodded at a few people in greeting as they passed, patting him on the shoulder or telling him congratulations, "There's always a club opened somewhere if we wanted to go dance our asses off or…I don't know...all I can come up with is food."

You laughed wrapping your arm around his waist in a tight hug before ushering him on to walk to the men's locker room. "We should probably get you fed first huh," You asked.

As if on cue Randy's stomach growled. "Probably…"

"Ok, tell you what, I'll go gather my stuff and we'll meet up and go to like Denny's or something and then the real partying starts, how's that sound?"

Randy leaned backwards patting his belly. "Sounds good except I want a celebratory burger."

You rolled your eyes in amusement. "Fine," You groaned. "Well get the champ a cheapo deapo cheeseburger. Better," You finished sticking your tongue out at your friend.

"Much," Randy said, leaning over to kiss you on your cheek. "I'll be out in twenty."

You nodded walking off to gather your luggage and ring gear from the divas locker room.

A little while later you and Randy found yourselves back at your hotel for the night in the parking lot still trying to decide what you wanted to do for the night.

"I guess club it is," You shrugged, cutting off the rental car.

"Cool, "Randy said with a burp and you grimaced. He laughed turning to gather his and your overnight bags out of the backseat.

"Gross Randy," You exclaimed slapping at Randy as he started to laugh even harder while trying to dodge your hits and pull yours and his bags up to the front seat. "I mean did you have to eat like five burgers?!"

Randy placed his hands up in surrender as you continued to hit at him playfully; you landed a hit accidentally smacking his butt with the back of your hand.

"Hey now, butt smacking can be reserved for later Holly," He joked with a mischievous look as he fully made it to the front, bags in lap and one over an arm.

You flushed stopping your assault and placed your hands on the staring wheel to stare straight ahead. "Shut up you doof."

Randy shrugged as he leaned back against the passenger door with a huge smile on his face. "Hey…I'm just saying."

You shook your head unbuckling and exiting the car. "I'll just say your face," You joked shaking a fist at him.

"That doesn't even make sense," Randy said with a chuckle.

"Here, give me my bag," You said snatching the bag out of his hand placing it over your shoulder. "We got about thirty minutes to get ready, got it," You snapped.

Randy just laughed at you as you two made your way into the hotel to freshen up and such. You made sure to text Dolph letting him know where you would be and when you planned to be back to meet up him. He understood but planned on seeing you before said time unbeknownst to you.

The club was packed and loud as the music bounced off the walls and the lights flashed when you and Randy made your way into what you guys thought would be the hot spot of the night about an hour later. You guys had decided to have a couple of drinks before leaving the hotel, opting to take a cab, to and from the place instead of driving tipsy. You were actually surprised it was busy seeing as how it was a Sunday and you knew schooling would be starting up for most kids the following week in most places. You could only guess it was a last hurrah or such for college folks, even parents who wanted a little time before the responsibility of everything else. Heck, maybe even some of the SummerSlam watchers and workers were in here, you didn't know.

You couldn't keep the bright smile off your face as you walked through the many gyrating bodies all over the dance floor. You made your way up to the bar a moment later.

"What are you having," You turned to look at your friend just as he rested against the counter top taking in all the surroundings all around him.

"Just a beer or something, nothing much," He replied.

"Oh come on," You found yourself yelling in order to be heard over the loud, pounding music. "Live a little, we're supposed to be celebrating right?!"

Randy smirked a little. "Right!"

"That's more like it," You yelled back motioning the bartender over. "I want a couple of shots over here!"

You looked at Randy with a big smile, winking at him as he looked on, a look of adoration on his face which you failed to notice.

Two shots in and a beer later you were kind of gone. You weren't much for drinking but when you did it didn't take much to get you drunk. Add that to the fact that you had like two beers before coming here and yeah…you were messed up. You were on the floor after having decided you had nothing to lose, dancing your heart out. Randy was surprisingly right beside you dancing around like a chicken with his head chopped off which made you laugh nonstop. Man if you thought you were bad, it was nothing compared to Randy's dancing. You laughed as he twirled you around and around by an arm before pulling you in and dipping you. You were having the time of your life right now. The song changed to a fast paced, steady beat telling you to move your hips and shake your body and you started to swing and twist your hips. Randy sat and watched as you moved to the beat, bobbing your head, moving along, just all around having a good time and he smiled hugely grabbing you by your hips from behind, dancing up behind you a little.

"Holly," He whispered in your ear or attempted to but seeing as how the music was so loud you didn't hear him. You turned in his arms and started rolling your hips and Randy's grip loosened on you as he gaped at you.

"What are you-"

"Dance with me Randy," You moaned, your eyes closed as you continued to move. A battle of emotion played all over Randy's face, he struggled with whether to grab you and pull you close or let you go and back off for a minute. You were screwing with this guy's mind.

"I…I, um, er, hold on…I'll be right back," Randy struggled before walking away quickly.

You frowned opening your eyes as your friend walked away. What? Where was he going? What was up with him? You didn't get more than a few seconds to ponder over it before two, warm hands landed on your shoulders, kneading them a little.

"Hey babe."

You spun around throwing your arms around the person's neck. "Whoa, what are you doing throwing your arms around strangers," The guy joked.

"You're no stranger," You smirked before smashing your lips against his roughly, than man responded back for a second before pulling back, holding you by your upper arms to study you.

"You drunk babe," He asked. You smirked, shaking your head like crazy.

"No, just crazy for my honey bun," You jumped up and Dolph had no choice but to catch you lest you fall, his arms under your thighs. You leaned forward kissing him deeply and he kissed you back but cut it short again.

"As much as I'm loving this," Dolph chuckled, "I know you don't want our business to be outed like this."

"Oh who's even here you," You moaned, rolling your pelvis into his seductively. He groaned and you shot forward gathering his earlobe in between your teeth. You felt Dolph still and giggled in triumph but realized a second later that it wasn't what you thought. Dolph was tapping your back urgently.

"Uh babe…you might want to hop down."

"What? Why," You questioned but Dolph grabbed you by the hips setting you on the floor quickly.

"You asked who was here? He is," You looked up at Dolph looking past you, pointing and you turned and your eyes collided with Randy's as he stood by the bar a beer in hand, loosely hanging down by his side as he looked between you and Dolph in shock. Crap. You groaned burying your head in your boyfriend's chest.

"Ugh."

Dolph apologized but you didn't hear it. You pulled away, placing a hand on his chest smiling at him a little. "Guess we're out huh? I need to go talk to him."

Dolph placed a hand over yours. "Want me to come?"

You shook your head, sticking your tongue out at him. "Nah, I got this."

"You su-"

"I got it baby," You said noticing your boyfriend's hesitance. "I got it," You repeated kissing his cheek.

Dolph nodded and you walked over Randy.

"Holly," He questioned watching your every movement. "What's going on with you and Dolph?"

You sighed, hopping up on a bar stool. "Well um…you see it's like this."

You spent the next thirty minutes going through the emotional turmoil you and Dolph's secret relationship seemed to have caused your best friend. During the middle of your conversation, after Randy had yelled and ranted telling you he was gonna ask you out, that he wanted you, you were his and he couldn't stand Dolph he stormed off. You sat in silence not believing that he could blow up at you like that. You wanted to throw things around, break something but more than that you were hurt. Dolph was trying to make light of the situation but it only helped you a little bit. It only took fifteen minutes before Randy returned and he was begging for your forgiveness, holding you tightly telling you he didn't want to lose you, that he could deal with this, he just needed some time to get over you. You were so glad you had held Dolph back from kicking Randy's ass like he wanted to because this was ultimately your life right here, sure you loved Dolph but Randy had been your best friend for much longer. You definitely couldn't afford to lose your friend.

"Best buds for life," You joked holding up a fist toward him.

Randy laughed, shaking his head, bumping fist with you. "For life crazy."

You smiled at that and Randy watched you as you turned to give Dolph a wink. He didn't know how long it'd take to get over his feelings for you, he had been harboring them for a long time now, but for you he'd be willing to try. He wanted to keep you two's friendship strongly intact and in the long run you two were stronger together than you were apart. You were his best friend, his family. Who knew where the future would take you two but he planned on being there every step of the way.


	2. For Better or For Worse

Today was supposed to be the happiest day of your life….and in a way it was. You got married to the man of your dreams and you couldn't ask for a more extravagant wedding than the one you just had. You loved most all the guest and the food and music was to your liking only problem was your new husband was acting like the biggest jackass ever.

It was as if the past ten minutes hadn't meant anything to him.

This was everything to you and he was ruining it by sulking around and pouting, snapping at people when they came up to talk to him. You gave him some space, didn't really have a choice seeing as how everyone kept stopping you to congratulate you and give you hugs and kisses, hand you envelops, him too but he'd literally just take it and toss it over to you.

You sat and smiled and accepted gifts on yours and Dolph's behalf for another fifteen minutes until you were finally down to the last few people. "Want to dance," You asked your new husband, having to lean and speak over the new song that was playing on the rented speaker system in the room.

Dolph huffed and you frowned before giving him a small pout. He didn't even notice your pout as he currently played with a name card, staring blankly at the table. You rolled your eyes and gratefully accept a small gift from one of your guest before they moved on after offering you best wishes. "We're dancing," You mumbled not caring if Dolph agreed with you or not.

As soon as the last person left the table with "best wishes" and "congratulations" you all but tossed the table over as you dragged Dolph out on the dance floor. You were faintly aware of the DJ announcing your arrival, "Mr and Mrs. Dolph Ziggler" and you smiled a little in happiness before you pulled Dolph flush against you.

"Dance with me husband."

Dolph cringed, looking all around you two. He began to move with you but stopped with a shake of his head. "I…I can't," He pulled back dropping your hands and you frowned. "I just can't…"

He left you on the dance floor all alone and you looked around with a nervous chuckle, shrugging. You watched him make his way over to the restroom area and you followed. "Dolph? What's wrong?"

"Alex…I just….just give me a minute ok," He asked looking up from his crouched position on the floor.

You frowned, studying him for a second before deciding you'd let him have the time he needed but he'd do it with you by his side whether he liked to or not. Today was you two's day. You were just sitting down beside him when he shot up, his body tense.

"You're not getting it Alex! I need some space!"

"Dolph," Your voice wavered. Why was he being like this?

"Just back the fuck off," He snarled.

You couldn't help it. Your temper was known to get the better of you in situations like this and this time was no exception. "What is your problem you…you ass?!"

Dolph looked at you enraged and you gave a look right back crossing your arms. "I mean this is our fucking wedding and you're acting like it's the end of the world. Here I was thinking this was a good thing, a happy thing and you're acting as if it doesn't mean anything to you at all! Do I mean anything to you Dolph? Do I?!"

You two were starting to gather quite the crowd but neither of you paid any mind. You were too far gone to realize it and Dolph was staring at you in shock, almost as if he wasn't expecting a blow up but then…why wouldn't he? He had been acting like this for a little bit after your nuptials took place. Maybe even longer! You didn't know…

"Do you even love me Dolph?!"

Dolph shook his head looking up at the crowd that had gathered a little ways behind you and he looked down at you in embarrassment. His eyes kept darting both up and down. "Don't be silly Alex…"

"Answer the question Dolph."

"Babe," Dolph reached for you and you pulled back.

"No! Answer the fucking question Dolph! It has to be me; I mean why else would you be acting like this?! Do you not love me anymore?!"

Dolph sighed, running his hands through his gelled hair in frustration. "We shouldn't-"

You felt the tears gathering and like hell would you give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry. You'd rather get hit by a bus right now than have him see you cry, you were so pissed. You growled in frustration not even giving him a chance to answer you and threw your hands up in anger. You didn't have to deal with this. You stalked over to the table, with Dolph following behind you, and snatched up your small clutch. In a show of cleverness you had actually decided it would be a good idea to keep it close to you in case of emergencies and what do you know? This was one. You went to walk away and out of the ballroom but Dolph stopped you with a hand to your upper arm. You scoffed grabbing the first thing you could beside you, which happened to be your bouquet of flowers, into his face and before he could recover from that you decided to do one better and quickly snatched at your ring tossing it at him. It bounced against his chest and hit the floor with a jingle. You stood there watching him bend for the offending object and almost broke down but shook your head, stopping yourself, stalking out of the room and you weren't sure but maybe out of Dolph's life for good. If he didn't want to be married to you then you sure as hell didn't want to be with him.

Of course you had to keep telling yourself this for reassurance because your heart wouldn't listen to you one bit.

No one knew what to do when you blew out the doors of the building, your dress fluttering behind you. The whole place was speechless as they watched you leave and Dolph stand there in shock looking down at your ring in disbelief. He couldn't believe you had basically tossed away your marriage like that. He hadn't meant to push you away, he really hadn't. The whole idea of caring and loving someone through thick and thin had scared him after you were married and yes he was aware now that after you were officially married wasn't the time to be freaking out about it. Add that to the fact that his last serious ex from back home was sitting but a few feet away eyeing him and giving him congratulations and had been glaring holes at you all night long, had made him uneasy. Who had even invited her anyway?

"Are you out of your fucking mind," Dolph heard someone yell at him jolting him out of his thoughts. He swiveled around to stare at one very angry, very red faced, Kelly Kelly. "What is wrong with you," She screeched and Dolph couldn't help but grimace backing up.

"Kelly I-"

He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before he felt a hand connect with his cheek. He sat there in shock not really believe the small woman had smacked him. Can't say he didn't deserve it.

"How dare you," She snarled poking him in the chest. "Are you really that fucking stupid that you would let the best thing in your life walk out? Do you really not care about her?"

Dolph looked at Kelly his expression remorseful. "Of course I care," He whispered. "There is no one else for me. I'm just scared."

Kelly crossed her arms glaring at Dolph. "You don't think she is," She asked. "Alex has been scared since you asked her to marry you. Heck if we're being honest with each other…she's has always been worried she'd never be good enough for you, that she would never measure up to your exes, one ex in particular." Kelly turned to look at Dolph's ex a few tables over from them, she smiled and Kelly narrowed her eyes before turning back to Dolph.

Dolph shook his head. "She's never had any reason to doubt that she's the one. She's better then everyone, she's it for me," Dolph looked at the floor muttering.

"Dolph," Kelly placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up quickly pulling back to run.

"Can you," Dolph didn't even get to finish his sentence before Kelly was nodding her head motioning him towards the door.

You don't even know how long you had been lying there face down on your bed, your make up long ruined; your dressed wrinkled, torn all along the bottom. You had a broken a heel on your run home, your hair was no longer up in its elegant hairstyle some of it hanging by your cheeks in disarray.

You were a mess.

You couldn't believe Dolph didn't want to be with you. Why hadn't he told you that before he had married you? Was it his ex? Yes you had seen her, he probably thought you hadn't noticed but you couldn't help but notice when all she did was stare a hole through you all night long. But honestly her being there didn't take away from your happiness.

You heard the front door open and slam closed and you gasped pushing yourself up to stare behind you at your open bedroom door.

"Alex," Dolph yelled out and you jumped off the bed running over to close your door and lock it. You were backing away from the door when you heard Dolph make it upstairs and stand right outside your bedroom door. "Alex," He questioned.

"Go away Dolph," You yelled not able to stop yourself and you frowned, covering your mouth afterwards. Screw him. You weren't going to talk to him.

You saw the doorknob turn a few times and smirked. Dolph sighed.

"Alex….please let me in. I need to talk to you…I need to apologize."

"There's nothing to say, you've pretty much told me everything you needed to without saying a word," You shot back and rolled your eyes backing to sit down on your bed. So much for not talking to him…

"Babe…come on."

"Go away Dolph!"

You heard Dolph sigh again and walk away from the door and you hummed in happiness. Your happiness was short lived though as you heard a door open and close and another open. Just what in the hell was he doing? You heard a bag hit the floor and heard Dolph rummaging around in it for a minute not quite distinguishing what all the noise was. He was back in front of the door a moment later and you raised an eyebrow at the absurdity of this all. Yeah you knew you were being immature but so what?

You saw the doorknob jiggle some and frowned but continued to sit there. It wasn't until you saw a screw hit the floor in front of you that you realized Dolph was freaking taking off the doorknob to get in the room! You shook your head kicking off your heels and strode over to your bathroom closing yourself in there. Dolph was in your room in no time flat, he didn't say a word and before you knew it the bathroom door opened and you saw your newly crowned husband standing before you, his face pained as he stared at you. You glared at him before burying your head in between your propped knees, shaking. "I have nothing to say to you," You mumbled.

Dolph still didn't say a word as he stepped into the bathroom. He just sat beside you in silence, watching you. You two just sat there for minutes before you had had enough and hopped up passing him by before he could even fully process what was going on. You were in front of the bed when you felt him behind you and you turned smacking him right across his cheek. He took it without a flinch but brought his gaze back to you.

"I deserved that." You scoffed and just stood there. "I deserve so much more. Baby I really didn't mean to make you doubt my love for you. I love you with everything I have. I never thought you would think you weren't good enough for me. If anything I'm not good enough for you."

You took in every word he was saying but didn't' say a word or move a muscle. You didn't know what to believe honestly.

"Baby I'm so sorry," Dolph said pulling you into his arms. "If you want you can kick me, punch me, anything. I do love you, I really do. Please don't leave me, I don't want this to end. We just begun," He said with a small smile.

You tried pulling away from him but he held you tight turning you two around to sit on your bed, pulling you into his lap.

"Dolph, no," You whispered. "I can't…you hurt me. You don't even want me."

"Baby," Dolph stopped and you noticed his eyes tear up and you stopped staring at him in shock. Was he going to cry? Dolph could be a very emotional person yes but he didn't just openly cry at the drop of a hat but here he sat with you, tears in his eyes ready to fall.

"Dolph-"

"Alex, I am so, so sorry…I love you so fucking much. I can't live without you. I'm happy we're married, I really am. I am just so scared that I'll fail you as a husband and I couldn't bare that. I don't ever want to fail you…I just…it's through thick and thin and I know right after the wedding was no time to freak out but now I'm responsible for this other person and I've never had that and what if I'm not good enough to-"

You rolled your eyes placing your fingers over his mouth to stop him from rambling. "Dolph…don't be stupid. You have been nothing but good for me since the start. Being married isn't going to change that, if anything it's gonna make it better, I have the utmost faith in you but why don't you?"

Dolph pulled back from your hand to talk but you shook your head continuing.

"And who says I need a fucking knight in shining armor? I can take care of myself thank you very much. I had been way before we even got together and I continue to do so, I'll just have my protector on the side."

You stopped talking watching Dolph and he looked away from you wiping at his eyes. You couldn't help but smile. It wasn't every day that you got to see Dolph like this. "I know all this baby but I'm supposed to give you everything."

You laughed and Dolph looked at you with a frown. "I swear sometimes you worry too much. That has always been your problem. Dolph, we will be just fine."

Dolph looked at you in shock. "So you still want to be married to a jerk like me?"

You stared at him in silence and leaned forward to lightly kiss him, just a small peck and Dolph sighed pulling you close to him. You placed a hand on one of his shoulders to push him back but felt him smile against your lips, a lone tear landing on your cheek causing you to flinch. You pulled back quickly to stare at him. "Dolph?" He shook his head pulling you into another kiss before you could even study him.

You pushed your lips against his firmly not exactly hating your new husband's kisses right now and felt a hand traveling from around you lower back up to the back of your head as he angled his head sideways deepening the kiss. Your hands hung loosely by your sides as you allowed your husband access to your mouth but the kissing stopped all too soon and he was looking you in your eyes, both of your chests rising and falling with unsteady breaths. "God I love you so fucking much."

He took your lips in his once more but stopped again causing you to moan in disappointment. He couldn't help his small smile at that. "Can I make love to my beautiful wife?" You hesitated and he watched you for a moment but couldn't help but lean forward and lavish the side of your neck openly exposed to him, enticing him. You dug your nails into his shoulder blades as he licked and nipped at you causing you to arch into him. God how dare he! He knew that was one of your spots. You gasped and he ran his tongue over you, sucking on you, bringing your skin up to his teeth. He stopped just as you started clawing at him and stared at you once more. "Can I," He asked. You frowned trying to rack your brain for what he was talking about but honestly didn't really care. If he kept up all that kissing and licking on you you'd forgive him for just about anything. "Baby?"

"Wha…yeah, yeah," You answered pulling him back over towards your neck but he had other ideas turning you two to where you were now lying on the bed underneath him. "You're so beautiful. The perfect woman." He gave you a long kiss, nearly kissing the breath out of you before he allowed his lips to travel down the other side of your neck, the abandoned side and then he was giving it the same attention driving you crazy. You brought your legs up to grasp his hips and he clasped at the middle of your wedding dress, teasing your cleavage with a lone finger. He kissed down your neck and over towards your cleavage but just buried his head in your chest after, taking everything in and you moaned in frustration.

"Dolph," You whined. He looked up at you with a smile and slid down against the tight bodice of your gown, his hands traveling with him on your sides and he was pushing the bottom of your fluffy garment up to lay down your propped legs, by your waist. He was running his hands all over your legs softly just studying you, his eyes wild with desire and you moaned watching him before he disappeared. The first touch of his finger beside you shocked you and caused you to arch up, your soaked panties were so close to his face. He ran a finger up and down between your lips and quickly thought better of it grabbing the sides of your panties in his hand pulling them down and off your stocking covered legs. He carelessly flung them behind him before he was back in his rightful spot pulling you close to him. Dolph slowly delving his tongue in licking up your wetness, groaning at the taste flicking you at your opening a couple of times before he was slowly sliding his tongue up to your clit. He wasn't going to waste any time not pleasing you tonight. He slid back down to your opening and you tried reaching around your dress to grab onto him but couldn't so you settled for grabbing onto your sheets, his tongue was in you moments later and you gasped seeing stars. You were already so close, how could that be? He pushed his face into your more firmly curling his tongue to slowly thrust in you and you moved with him. God so close. He stopped and you dropped to the bed but he quickly licked up towards your clit and latched on.

"Dolph..just…keep on, baby please, I…"

Your sentence wasn't making any sense but Dolph paid no mind flicking his skillful tongue against your swollen nub. Just…another…you shook and shuddered and he moaned into you and you were floating before you could even think to stop yourself. You dropped to the bed softly panting; your chest rising and falling shakily. Your eyes closed with a smile on your face. Dolph always knew how to do that so perfectly. God, and he was still down there! You were brought to another orgasm tingles rippling through out your system. You couldn't help but let go of the sheets to place a shaky hand over your eyes.

"God," You gasped and you heard him chuckle climbing up your body to kiss your cheek. You grabbed his face in your hands kissing him and then you were rolling him over straddling him after. You pulled at the buttons of your bodice, popping a few open but it wasn't enough and Dolph could see you growing unhappy.

"Allow me." He worked on unbuttoning you as you reached around behind yourself to untie your knot around the waistline of your dress and within moments your dress was off and you were down to your silky white bra and stockings. "You know…I'm tempted to leave you in these but I want to see all of you," Dolph said with a smirk and you smiled, popping your bra open letting if fall down your arms and off your body. He looked at your chest licking his lips and before he could help himself he had a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue all around and over it. You grabbed onto the back of his head moaning.

"Baby I still have my stockings on…"

Dolph stopped and gave your other breast a kiss but flipped you back underneath him reaching down yanking at one just as you noticed he was still very much dressed. Couldn't have that... You pushed his vest off and pulled open his dress shirt popping buttons everywhere around the room. He laughed just as he got the last stocking down and off your legs and you were reaching for his pants popping open the button, sliding the zipper down. You pulled at the waist of them in impatience and he chuckled. "Hold on babe…my belt." He quickly undid it and it was off and out of his pants and you growled pushing his pants down, yanking at his boxers too. He helped you and then there were no barriers between you two.

Dolph wasted no time in burying himself in you, couldn't stand the thought of being apart for one more second. You hissed when he was fully settled in you and then grabbed a hold of him ready for everything he would give you. It took no time for you guys to build up a quick speed. You gave your all to him, holding onto him tightly as he laid on you, flatly, giving you everything he had. You couldn't hold on any longer your orgasm rushed through your system leaving you shaky under Dolph, holding onto him tightly and he groaned feeling you tighten around him. He let you ride out the intense feeling before he lifted slightly to push your legs up towards you, your knees close to your chin and then he was pounding into you on the verge of his own orgasm, ready to fall over the edge with you. You urged him on, rubbing your hands up and down his back lightly before you brought one hand up pulling his head down to yours into a deep kiss, you felt him gasp, his breath meshing with yours and then his release was flooding into you. You sighed dropping your hands to the bed, a smile on your face. He pulled back groaning and maneuvered you with him to lie against his chest. You wrapped yourself around him draping an arm and leg across him.

"So that was good," You mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah it was," He whispered. "Still love me," He asked his gaze on you and you couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

"Of course," You closed your eyes snuggling into him tightly. "I never stopped."

It didn't take you to long to recover before you covered his body with yours rocking against him bringing you both to another mind-blowing orgasm both of you crying out your love and passion for one another.

"Babe it's time to go," Dolph murmured as he sidled up to you. You two had been standing on your hotel room's balcony watching the sunrise for about an hour now, after a round of lovemaking of course, and you couldn't feel more content than you did now. Dolph's arms slid around your waist pulling you flush against him and you laid your head back on his chest rocking you two a little.

"Do we really have to leave today," You asked him, titling your head up to look into his eyes. "I don't want you to go back to work and to be all alone in that big old empty house." You pouted at him and Dolph chuckled.

"It won't be long before I'm back babe, just a few days."

You nodded but inside you were saddened. You honestly didn't want your honeymoon to be over. You had gotten used to Dolph's presence around you constantly and you were still getting over your heartache from three weeks ago. You knew he loved you but the constant reassurance was what you needed. Especially right now. You felt him pull away from you to turn around and go into your hotel room and you sighed following him. You packed the last of your stuff in silence worry etched across your features but one look at Dolph and you noticed he was happy and carefree.

You couldn't help but worry that that was all going to come crashing down all too soon.

"Hey babe," Dolph said breaking you out of your thoughts. "I'm a little hungry. You want something to eat before we hit the road?"

You looked at him, giving him a small smile. "Sure honey."

Dolph grabbed his wallet from the night stand pocketing it. He gave it a little pat and you nodded looking at him. "I made sure your key card is in there, we know how forgetful you are," You teased and he smirked coming over to you stopping you in mid pack to cradle a cheek lightly kissing you.

"Thanks babe, love you, you're the best." He all but skipped out of the room and you shook your head at his eagerness and finished up with your suitcase. You were just going into the bathroom to gather your shampoos and razors and all that good stuff to place in a bag when your phone rang. You turned back the bed quickly snatching it up. You figured it was Dolph calling to say something lovey or cutesy like he had done your whole honeymoon but was pleasantly surprised to hear your best friend's voice on the other line greeting you.

"What's up," She asked. "You coming back home today?"

You laughed heading back into the bathroom. "You know I am," You said with a smile. "What? Miss me that much?"

Kelly laughed on the other line. "Always girl. So how has your honeymoon been?"

You smiled thinking about how caring and attentive Dolph had been this whole time. "It's been great."

"Great," Kelly asked you. "That's it? Not wonderful, magnificent, magical?"

"No…No, it's been all of those but…"

"But," Your friend urged.

"I have a problem Kelly," You moaned. "Dolph is probably gonna hate me now..."

"Girl why? What did you do? It's not like your pregnant so what is it?"

After your silence Kelly squealed and you literally had to pull the phone away from your ear as you cringed. "Geez Kel, tone it down please."

"Sorry," She said out of breath. "You're pregnant?! How could this happen?!"

"Well there's this thing called sex and-"

"Shut up! How?!"

"I uh…" You stopped, distracting yourself by throwing items into a souvenir bag before you looked at yourself in the mirror before you. "I think it was our wedding night actually. In the confusion and with everything going on there was, I want to say two days where um…well you know, I kind of forgot to take, well, precaution."

Kelly squealed again and you shook your head. She didn't say anything and you let out an embarrassed laugh. "So there you have it! Not even a full month into my marriage and I'm already with child."

A loud thud reached your ears from the other room followed by a loud "Ow!" and your eyes widened.

"Dolph!" You rushed out of the bathroom. "Honey?"

You saw Dolph down on the floor by the front door coffee staining his light pink shirt as he just sat there, his eyes wide. The coffee cups that had been in their cup holder rolled on the carpet before coming to a stop.

"Dolph? What happened," You questioned him.

He looked at you in shock his mouth agape and you couldn't help but get scared. Your eyes widened.

"I-" You were barely aware of your friend's voice ringing in your ears calling you, questioning you. "Uh…um Kelly, I have to go."

She questioned you but you hung up on her throwing your phone on the bed. "Dolph," You sighed dropping on the floor to pick up the cups that lay on their side, coffee long gone, soaked into the carpet. You reached forward grabbing some napkins to dap at one of the spots but Dolph crawled forward pulling you into a tight hug.

"Really," He asked.

You didn't even need to ask him what he was talking about. You knew he had heard you. "Yeah," You answered back.

He pulled back to study you, staring at your stomach for a moment before pulling you forward again. "I love you, Alex."

A minute passed and he wouldn't let you go. "Dolph," You groaned, struggling to pull back and ask him what he thought about this but he wouldn't relinquish his hold on you.

"This kid is going to best thing ever," He said, his voice rising on each word.

"What? Dolph?" You pulled back to look into Dolph's ecstatic expression and your guarded one dropped. You allowed your body to relax against his. "Yeah…they just might be. I mean with an adorable doofus like you how could they not turn out to be the best?"

"Don't forget the awesome mom," Dolph smirked, kissing you soundly on the lips. You responded back, your body relaxed so much Dolph had to hold you to him tightly jiggling you to bring your arms up and around his shoulders.

"You're awesome," You said pulling your mouth back from his.

"Hardly babe, we are, all three or four or five or six or however many of us there are."

You rolled your eyes in good spirits kissing your husband in happiness once more.


	3. Better

You don't know what it was that caused you to become an insatiable woman when it came to Dolph Ziggler but insatiable you were.

There was just something about that man that always drew you in. You didn't know whether it was the clothes, whether it was the attitude, whether he was just oozing pure sexiness…no wait, it had to be the sexiness, well, that and oh yeah! You did use to date the guy!

Your locker room door slammed closed behind you as you were currently zoned out standing in front of your television.

"Ok, so I got five maybe ten minutes to mess around, let's make it quick," Someone said in a rushed tone behind you. Your eyes widened momentarily before you smirked. You heard shuffling and continued to stand there toying with your necklace, wrapping it around your finger, unwrapping it…

"Daniella, you hear me? We don't have much time. I haven't seen you in days and I need some relief."

You felt yourself gripped by an upper arm and spun around to face Dolph Ziggler, just the man you were thinking about! You didn't even get a chance to say a word before his lips crashed against yours distracting you. You felt him backing you two until you hit a wall and you groaned, grabbing a handful of his hair pulling him back from your mouth.

"Ten minutes huh," You asked with a smirk.

"If that," Dolph shrugged letting you go. He was reaching for his wrestling trunks but you shook your head grabbing his wrists quickly to stop him.

"Uh-Uh. We don't have time for that Dolph. I need more than ten minutes babe."

He couldn't help but raise both eyebrows at that backing from you a step. "Who said anything about sex? You need to get down on those knees and open that pretty little mouth of yours and..."

He placed a hand on your shoulders pushing you down to land hard on your knees. You just kneeled there laughing. "Like hell." Dolph pulled his trunks down letting his erection pop free and smack you in the face, you gave it a quick squeeze but stood back up eying him. He frowned and you gave him a dark look. "It's been days…on **your** knees bitch," You said lowly, trying your hand at pushing him down on the floor by both shoulders. You didn't know whether it was because of his shock at your actions or words or that you were just that strong at the moment but Dolph hit the floor roughly. He sat there for a moment looking up at you in eyes widened and you laughed pulling at the back of his hair yanking it back. You looked at the clock on the wall above the door and back at him. "Eight minutes now Dolph. You gonna take care of me or what," You asked with a pull towards your pelvis.

Dolph looked at you a moment longer and then he was reaching for your wrestling shorts and panties pulling them down your legs. You sighed in happiness, allowing your head to fall back against the wall as you lightly massaged his scalp. Dolph threw one of your legs over his shoulder and roughly smashed his head into your pelvis, licking from the opening of your pussy to your clit in one quick but satisfying stroke gathering up a lot of your wetness. He pulled back, the lower part of his face already wet.

"For your information all I need is about five minutes to get you off babe."

You took in his words but paid no heed to them instead focusing on what Dolph was doing with his tongue, what you had been missing for the past two weeks. God! Two weeks?! Why had you two gone that long without screwing each another's brains out?

Dolph nipped at clit bringing your attention back to him and you looked down at him catching his gaze on yours. His eyes narrowed a little almost as if to say pay attention to me, I'm here, that's all that matters and you laughed. This cocky bastard! You laughter was short lived though as he shook his head a couple of times bringing his face and mouth closer to you. You gasped as you felt his tongue lashing, attacking at every piece of you he could reach and you brought your other hand up to tangle, that too, in his hair. He groaned into your pussy making you throb for him. God you wanted to cum. Needed the release.

Dolph ducked down a little to throw your other leg over his shoulder and then he was lifting up, taking you with him and you moaned as you felt his tongue slide into you. He brought a hand up and around one of your thighs reaching between your legs to softly rub at your clit and you groaned arching up into his mouth. He stopped rubbing to grab your waist and thrust in you a couple of times but stopped after a few of those and just decided to enjoy all of you, licking you from bottom to top. You shook, you were on the brink. Dolph felt you start to shake and smiled. You wanted to tell him off because you had been trying to hold off on cumming proving him wrong but it was no use. A few nips at your clit and you were a goner. You sighed as you ground against his face letting go and Dolph groaned accepting everything you had. He cleaned you up as best as he could before he pulled away placing you on the ground. He turned around, looked at the clock and chuckled.

"Told ya babe." He gave your butt a smack and backed up tucking himself back in his tights.

You raised an eyebrow looking at his crotch. "You need help with that?"

"No time, plus it'll go down on its own."

You leaned down gathering your bottoms, shakily putting them on. "Oh really? Aren't you working with the little 'pipebombshell'," You asked him not able to disguise your disgust at Dolph's on screen girlfriend, or ex, or whatever the hell they were now. AJ's interests were back on Dolph and they had barely been broken up storyline wise.

Just thinking of AJ brought back old memories. Memories you wished you'd be able to forget.

"Jealous," Dolph smirked, tapping you with a fist on your chin lightly.

"Shut up!"

Dolph laughed slowly backing away from you but not without another tap to your behind. "I love it when you're threatened babe. Makes the sex so much sweeter," Dolph said drawing out the S's in his sentence. He was almost out of the room before you spoke up again.

"Hey Dolph." He turned to look at you. "Come straight here after your match, no shower. I want to fuck your brains out."

Dolph groaned as he closed the door and you felt like' the shit'. Of course it probably wasn't the best idea to keep him turned on right before his match but hey…you'd take what you could get. It's not like he wasn't always teasing you. You were sure he'd be ok right before he wrestled his match. Right? Right?

Dolph smirked as he was handed a towel when he came through the curtains after his match twenty minutes later.

He was just snatching up a water from a nearby table when he felt a hand slide from one side of his backside to the other, he raised an eyebrow and turned smile still intact but upon seeing who it was dropped it and frowned. "What are you doing AJ?"

"What does it look like," She asked with her innocent school girl smile, her head tilted to the side. Dolph fought the urge to roll his eyes at the girl before him. "I'm feeling up my man of course!"

Dolph nodded, taking a swig of his drink before speaking. "We were never dating AJ." Dolph turned to walk away and start heading your way and AJ simply rocked on the heel and balls of her feet before following Dolph giddily.

"What do you call that one night," AJ chirped and Dolph sighed.

"A mistake."

AJ stopped a pout coming over her lips. "Now Dolph…are you trying to hurt my itty bitty, wittle fweelings? I know you liked making out with me, groping me," She said running a finger down one of Dolph's glistening arms. "We could always do it again."

Dolph tried to ignore AJ for the most part continuing to walk away but he noticed AJ not letting up on bugging him and he stopped instead heading towards the men's locker. Surely she wouldn't follow him in there. No wait. She barged into men locker rooms too. He stopped, contemplating his options and spotting a restroom ahead of them. He quickly darted over there before AJ could say a word and slammed the door in the petite diva's face locking it behind him. He sighed running his hand over his sweaty face. He swore, sometimes this girl could be a nuisance. He wanted to get to you but hearing AJ outside the bathroom calling him and greeting people, telling them she was waiting for you caused him to stay put. He'd just wait it out. Yeah…yeah, that's what he'd do. He just hoped you'd understand.

You sat on your couch tapping your foot against the floor looking at your watch and the clock above the door checking the time for like the sixth time in the past two minutes.

Where the hell was he?

Surely he wouldn't stand you up. He had to want it as bad as you did. He was always talking about how much he loved being buried inside you every chance he got. So…You looked up at the wall clock again. Where the fuck was he?

You would give him another minute or two and then you were calling it quits. There really was no reason why he couldn't be here.

You were just leaving the locker room your suitcase in tow, your bag over your arm when Dolph breezed by grabbing your arm pulling you down the hall with him.

"What? Dolph," You exclaimed nearly tripping over your own two feet. "What the fuck?"

"AJ's coming."

You two turned the corner and stopped just as AJ came around another calling out for Dolph.

"You gotta be shitting me," You groaned your eyes darkening. "Why the hell is that bitch following you," You asked with a slap to his chest.

"Um…maybe because she's delusional," Dolph responded back pinching your arm. You yelped and you heard AJ call for Dolph, louder this time.

"Damn," Dolph grabbed your suitcase and started running down the hall and you had no choice but to follow.

"What the hell," You screeched.

AJ's voice came closer and you shook your head deciding to just follow for now.

You two ended up running over most of the arena finally finding solace in a skybox over the arena seats and sat on the floor to catch your breaths.

"That girl is a fucking loon," You said looking at Dolph in disbelief. "What did you do to make her that crazy?"

Dolph gave you a surprised look. "Me? Who said I did anything?!"

You just looked at him for a moment before you laughed throwing yourself back to lie on the floor. You didn't catch Dolph's worried expression as you looked at the ceiling placing a hand on your belly, your laughing slowing down.

"So I've never been in one of these before," You said propping yourself up to take in all your surroundings.

"Really," Dolph questioned, moving closer to you.

"Yeah," You said noticing the look in Dolph's eyes.

"Oh no buddy," You said just as his lips almost connected with yours.

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because when I said I wanted to screw your brains out I meant in the privacy of yours or my hotel room. Not in the freakin' arena dude."

"Come on…live a little," Dolph groaned placing a hand on one of your thighs, softly kissing your neck. You couldn't help but let your eyes flutter at that but you were quick to pull back from him shaking your head.

"Nope." You smiled at him.

Dolph backed up for a moment his gaze going every which way and you could see the light bulb go off in his head as he looked back at you. "She knows our room numbers," He said comically, his eyes wide and you rolled your eyes giving him a look.

"Doubtful," You droned.

"Well she knows which hotel we're staying at," He retorted.

"Dolph…" You sighed.

"No joke babe." Dolph placed his hands up in surrender and you threw your head back letting out a growl of frustration.

"Come here idiot," You mumbled pulling him forward by the back of his head connecting your lips with his. "If we get in trouble it's your fault."

Dolph pulled away from you. "My fault? I-"

You didn't give him a chance to speak as you pulled him back into a kiss rubbing your other hand against the bulge in his tights. "Shut up and take it," You growled. Dolph smirked against your lips giving a playful growl of his own before him climbed over on top of you straddling your thighs, he lifted up a little pulling at his tights.

"Your turn," He said pulling you forward by the back of your neck as soon as his cock was freed. "Suck it babe."

You eyed him in amusement then looked down at his now reddened, very hard, very angry member and licked your lips. Dolph couldn't help but do the same as he watched you and you leaned forward licking around the head of him gathering up the pre cum on your tongue before you pulled back savoring it, your eyes closed and with a groan and you felt Dolph grip your hair. You smiled before you leaned back in taking him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around him. He groaned and you slowly slid your mouth down further on him, your eyes on him and you took him all in for a minute bringing a hand up to fondle his balls before you pulled back starting a slow bob. Just as you were starting to speed up Dolph's phone starting to vibrate startling you out of your work. You stopped, eyeing him and he shrugged grabbing at your hair desperately. You backed up letting him fall out of your mouth and he groaned in frustration.

"That's not mine," You said wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. Dolph groaned again turning to grab at your gym bag pulling his cell phone out of just as it was going to voicemail. Dolph studied it trying to figure out who the phone call had come from but gave up, honestly not even really caring. He was crawling back towards you and you were leaning back to lie on the floor when his phone went off again.

You huffed in annoyance. "Answer it!"

Dolph shrugged pushing a button on his phone placing it up to his ear. "Hello?"

You saw Dolph's expression drop and you gave him a suspicious look. "What? Who is it," You whispered.

Dolph shook his head, shaking a hand at you, just listening to the other person on the line.

"Dolph," You said in a warning tone. "**Who is it**?

He mouthed AJ and you felt your stomach drop. Looked like AJ was up to her old tricks again. She was the reason you two hadn't worked months ago. You didn't want to go through the same old shit with her again, couldn't. You threw you head back, groaning in annoyance startling Dolph and he looked at you in worry. "Look AJ, you can't keep bugging me. I have to go."

You didn't even bother paying Dolph attention as you hopped up strolling over towards your bags. You gathered them and turned to look back at Dolph. He was still on the phone.

_Hang up the phone Dolph! _You hoped, you urged with your eyes. "I have to go AJ," You heard him say again but he made no move to hang up the phone and you shook your head turning to walk away. "No babe, wait," He pleaded as you opened the door to leave. "AJ I have to…"

You watched him look between you and the floor beside him and you simply gave him a sad smile walking out the room, closing the door. The desperation in Dolph's eyes the last thing you saw.

You leaned back against the door before you hunched over for a second letting out a shaky sigh. You really couldn't go back to all that pain months ago. Sure it had been funny moments ago when you two were running from the chick but honestly watching Dolph struggle to get off the phone with the diva brought up all your old feelings, all your insecurities and why bother with that? Why should you have to worry about this girl randomly popping up between you and Dolph?

You were better than this. He couldn't even commit to you completely these past few weeks.

You deserved more than this.

Sure your heart hurt badly right now. Why wouldn't it? This guy was part of your history but it was time for you to move on. You realized this now.

You just hoped Dolph realized that and didn't come crawling back to you.

You shoulder your gym bag a determined look on your face and started your trek down the hallway and later out the arena with a new sense of purpose. You were gonna find the one for you.

Maybe not today…but someday.


	4. Disney World Magic

You looked over at your boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler as he sang along with the radio. He turned it up a notch singing along with an old Britney Spears song or another and you couldn't help but smile.

He seemed really happy. It had been awhile since you had seen this side of him, granted you were only able to see him a small fraction of the time compared to when he was working, but whenever you spoke to him over the phone or chatted over Facetime or Skype there was always that underlying note of exhaustion in his voice, that tone of irritation. You knew your boyfriend loved his job, lived for it even but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the grueling hours and the way in which one's career went was truly a heavy burden at times.

There were actually times when Dolph would call you up after a match and would just sit there overcome with emotion, on the verge of tears, and you would just talk to him, sometimes about nothing, sometimes about anything, everything. And the days when he called ranting and raving most times before you could even properly get the phone up to your ear, you'd just listen, let him get everything off his chest, expel everything from his body like a good cleansing.

"I can't wait for this," You heard him say as you looked out the window at all the Christmas lights and decorations adorning the houses and business you two passed at rapid speed.

"I can't either," You replied, looking over at him, placing a hand over the top of his free one. You noticed the big smile on his face and couldn't help but grin in return.

"I hear it's supposed to be real pretty this time of year and I've been waiting for the day I could take my babes on a high paying trip."

"That you have. Think we should just stay since we're making it a big thing by spending the day there," You asked.

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not! I'd love to get out of our stuffy ol' place," Dolph said with a smile.

"Hey," You exclaimed in amusement. "Our place isn't stuffy dude."

Dolph laughed and you followed suit. He turned his free hand, placing it on your thigh closest to him and you tightened his fingers in between yours. "Today should be fun," He said, his eyes lit up with excitement and you nodded.

There he was, this was the man you had come to know and love. You didn't like it when your baby was upset or down.

'_Yes it will be'_ You thought. _'Yes it will be.'_

First you two took a tour of Disney's Animal Kingdom, marveling at all the creatures big and small. You absolutely loved petting and feeding some of the animals in the Affection Section as did Dolph, with chuckles here and there and a big smile on his face as his hand was wrapped around yours. Afterwards you moved onto the Habitat Habit which allowed you two the luxury of strolling down a trail or two watching the monkeys swing to and fro and play around or stroll right beside you. It was exhilarating honestly and still, Dolph had a smile on his face. You stopped a ways behind the group you were taking a tour with, careful not to let them out of your sight, to steal a kiss or two from you boyfriend and he responded by hugging you tightly, kissing all over your cheek in mirth.

What was up with him you wondered.

Your last stop in this section, for the day, was the Wildlife Express Train. This is where you saw the big animals such as Rhinos, Elephants and others, your boyfriend pointing out every little thing that interested him, at times looking like he wanted to hop out of his seat and drag you places but you'd laugh and grab a hold of his arm with your free hand, while holding his hand in your other, steeling him down in the seat with you. His excitement was contagious but made you blush and duck your head.

He was like a little kid in a candy store.

All too soon the ride ended and you two sat atop a bench trying to decide what to do with your time. You were extremely happy that you had decided to come with Dolph today. You loved how young and carefree he was being. It was an extreme 180 from how he had been lately.

"Ooh! I know! Let's go to a gift shop! I always wanted one of those Mickey Mouse hats," He exclaimed and you giggled.

"You already have one of those silly," You laughed.

"Well, another wouldn't hurt," He said with a shrug.

You laughed, pulling him in by the back of his neck, towards you, to kiss him on his cheek. "Lead the way baby!"

You guys did buy the hats minutes later.

Matter of fact you bought a couple for some friends and family along with some other little knick knacks and decided to drop everything off in the car before heading back in wanting to ride on some rides. You contemplated going back to the same section you just came from but opted to move on and explore some more of this big amusement park.

"I'm thinking we should head over to Magic Kindgom. There are a few rides I want to go on," Dolph said, staring at you after he placed your bags in the trunk of the car. You watched him as he walked around to reach in the driver's side, grabbing something out of the glove compartment, probably a stick of gum or chapstick or something. You didn't worry too much about it.

"Ok," You agreed, watching as he came back to stand in front of you, patting down his pockets for a second.

You'd go wherever he wanted to go right now.

"Right! Come on," He said dragging you off at a run, back towards the park.

Of course Dolph had wanted to go to a shooting arcade first, the Frontierland Shootin' Arcade to be exact, and you went along with it, finding it fun after beating nearly all of Dolph's scores. He pretended to pout and sulk but could only keep that up for a couple of minutes and then it was on to the next thing. That happened to be the Astro Orbiter you both ended up circling around and moving to and fro, looking at space, planets and the like.

You left the area minutes later, your hands interlocked, arms swinging between you two and you had to admit you had a little skip in your step. Dolph stopped you just as you were following the people on your left to leave this section, pulling you back to him, spinning you into his embrace. He stared at you for good while, just studying your face as if you were some new wonder he needed to take in and you felt yourself start to blush at his intense gazing.

"I love you, Morgan."

You inhaled, taking in a deep breath, letting your eyes drift all over his face. He was so serious right now.

"I…I love you too," You said after a moment of struggle.

Dolph smiled before pulling you into a deep kiss, you responded eagerly, getting caught up in him but a small budge from a random passerby knocked you out of you and Dolph's personal moment. He raised an eyebrow, watching the kid run off behind a sibling or other and looked back at you in amusement. "I guess that's the end of that moment," He said with a laugh. You shrugged, tilting your head to the side.

"There will be plenty more of _**that**_ later," You said with a wink. Dolph's eyes lit up and he pulled you in closer.

"Promise," He responded like a little kid about to receive his favorite dessert at the end of the night.

"Yes, now let's get something to eat. I haven't eaten since eight this morning and it's," You glanced at your watch and your eyes widened, "It's six already?!"

Dolph looked at his watch, not quite believing that. "Huh. So it is. Sorry babe, guess you won't get to spend time with Belle today," Dolph teased.

"Oh darn," You said with a dramatic snap from one side to the other. "How will I ever cope?"

Dolph laughed. "Come on babycakes."

You two made it over to the Be Our Guest Restaurant and you actually happened to catch a glimpse of a Belle as you dined on the food in the establishment. There were some fancy trays that didn't quite interest your palate but you enjoyed your time anyway. You told Dolph that next time you wanted to go somewhere like the Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café and he agreed. There would definitely be more trips.

"I'm stuffed," You said as you stepped into the cold night air, the time now being close to eight o' clock. You and Dolph hadn't even been aware of the time as you two sat and talked and laughed. "What's next? I'm kind of beat."

Dolph looked at you in shock. "Really? It's only eight!"

You laughed. "I know, but I just ate and we have been walking around for most of the day. I just want to go to our hotel and crash, cuddle up with my man," You said pinching his cheek, "and get some sleep."

Dolph looked at you, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. "But I'm not ready for sleep."

"You're cute," You responded, giving him a light kiss on his lips. "But we can just hang out in our room for a little, sleep and do this all over again tomorrow, different places of course."

Dolph shook his head. "Nope. We have to at least do one more event. It's mandatory."

You raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Mandatory huh? Says who?"

"Me." Dolph grabbed your hand, starting to lead you away to god knows where.

You sighed, rolling your eyes at your silly boyfriend. Yes, he was cute but honestly you were getting a little tired and wanted to call it a night. "Dolph," You whined, starting to dig your heels into the ground a little, or at least trying to. "I really don't want to go anywhere else."

"You have to."

"Dolph…"

"Morg…please," Dolph pleaded, stopping to give you the first serious look of the night and something in his eyes made you stop short and give in.

"Fine." You sighed.

Dolph grinned a little and turned to continue his quest. "You'll enjoy it. Just trust me."

"Lead the way," You grumbled.

You had to admit when Dolph said you'd enjoy yourself, you had no idea how much.

You watched as Mickey Mouse supposedly shot magic out of his wand and you heard all the "Ooh's and Ahh's" around you, some from your guy beside you. You turned and took in the bright faces and excitement on some of the people's faces and looked at Dolph as he bounced in his seat a little, as into the show as the little ones, not to say the parents weren't enjoying the show either but kids and lights…it goes without saying.

You thought about how happy you had been today and how you wanted to always have days like this, would never stop tiring of trying to make Dolph happy and it was in that moment that you were hit with an epiphany.

"Dolph, baby," You exclaimed, pushing at his shoulders, startling him and a few others.

"What? What is it," He asked, his eyes wide. "What's wrong baby?"

"I.."

Dolph took your hands in his and you faltered. "No…nothing. Just um…watch your show," You mumbled, turning back around to sit straight, on the bench, to watch the show taking place.

"What? Baby? Are you sure? You ok," He questioned you, reaching for your hands again.

"Actually, no." You turned to look at him once more.. "Dolph…I love you."

Dolph smiled, titling his head to the side. "I know, and I love you too."

"I love you and I want to marry you," You spat out.

You watched as Dolph's eyes widened in surprise and you knew you had blew it. You were going to regret ever having said anything. You tried planning your escape as soon as you realized Dolph was in shock and definitely wouldn't be saying anything you wanted to hear. You had just stood up to leave when you felt a small tug on your wrist. You looked down and saw Dolph laughing his ass off.

'_Oh great'_ you thought. _'Not only is he going to turn me down, he's going to rub it in my face and tell me what a loser I am for even thinking about marriage.'_

When you made no move to sit down Dolph shook his head, laughter still on his lips. He tugged you to sit securely by him and gave you a long look before pulling you into a heated kiss.

"What? Dolph?" You questioned when he pulled back from you; you placed a hand over your lips not daring to open your eyes lest you see rejection in his eyes.

"You weren't supposed to propose, you ruined the surprise!"

Your eyes shot open.

"What?"

"I was going to propose," He said with a laugh. "If you would have just waited a couple more minutes…I had actually built up the nerve before you blurting out you wanted to marry me."

You couldn't believe your ears! You just sat there staring at Dolph.

"Morgan?"

Nothing.

"Oh god, I did it. I managed to render her into silence," Dolph joked. "Or maybe I killed her with kindness."

You rolled your eyes, wrapping your arms around Dolph, pulling him into a kiss of your own. "You are a dork," You said a second later, rubbing the side of your nose against his.

Dolph shrugged. "Maybe I am."

"Oh you definitely are. Ask me," You demanded, pecking Dolph on the lips.

"Well the element of surprise is gone now so I don't kn-"

"Dolph!"

"Marry me, Morgan."

"Okay, yes."

"Ok? Really? That's how you answer?"

"You didn't ask me the right way!"

"Here," Dolph reached into his pocket, producing an engagement ring box and you smiled, placing your hand out for him. He slid the ring onto your finger and kissed your hand afterwards. "Will you marry me, Morgan. Lover, darling, the wind beneath my wings, sunshine of my life, pookie be-"

You shut Dolph up with a kiss.

"Let's go celebrate," Dolph said, wiggling his eyebrows at you a moment later.

You groaned, pushing at his face. "Oh, watch the show."

Dolph continued looking at you for a moment but eventually looked back at the show taking place but not without looking at you every other second. You smiled, wriggling your fingers of your left hand around in your lap, the newly acquired, engagement ring glittering in the light a little bit. You brought it up to really stare at it and smiled. Dolph looked over at you again and you smirked, glancing at him mischievously before giving him a wink.

"Hotel after?"

Dolph nodded eagerly and you laughed merrily, grabbing a hold of your fiancé's hand wedged in between you two with a bright smile.


	5. Winning

"Ha! Take that old man," You yell as you let the Wii controller drop from your hand, it dangles beside your wrist as you proceed to dance around the living room and around Dolph, cackling at his loss.

"I win, I win, I win," You gloat, poking at the air around him and he pretends to pout but can't help but drop the act when you actually poke at him. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I guess you did babycakes but that's enough now," He said with a smile.

You didn't listen though. You kept on parading around him.

"I won earlier in our little impromptu race, I won in our pancake contest and I win now," You teased, sticking your tongue out at him.

"Ok. One, I'm exhausted, I travel, so there was no way I was one hundred percent when exercising today." You open your mouth to speak but he held up a finger. "Two, I don't even know how the hell you won the pancake contest, not only do I have the best physique here but I need to take in more calories, you know, man and all." You narrowed your eyes and he shook in silent laughter. "And three, you just cheated," He exclaimed, pointing at the screen as he looked over at you when you stopped in front of him mid-march. He tried not to smile when you crossed your arms and started tapping a foot against the carpet.

He dropped his outstretched arm and waited. You raised an eyebrow, your foot halting after landing on the floor once more.

"Are you done," You asked, your eyes still narrowed.

What a sore loser. He knew you were the winner when it all came down to it. You smirked, walking toward him and he eyed you warily.

**Everyone** knew you were the winner in this house. You were just as fast, just as hungry and just as silly as Dolph having similar personalities and physical backgrounds.

"Babe," Dolph laughed nervously, backing away from you with his hands out in front of him.

"So you think you're better huh?"

"Well…yeah," He said nodding.

You went to throw yourself on him but he ducked out of the way, running beside you, rounding the other side of the couch. You growled, turning to face him quickly.

"Mean!" You pouted. Dolph laughed.

"Told you, you weren't as fast as me."

You huffed, placing your hands on your hips for a brief moment before sprinting over towards him. Dolph jerked, his feet literally coming off the ground but it was too late. You tackled him causing you two to roll around on the floor in a heap, both of you laughing, out of breath a moment later as you struggled to get the upper hand. At one point he was on top of you tickling the life out of you. You really hated being ticklish. You bucked your hips and swung over, making him land on his back with a thud and were looking down at him, tickling him for a second but stopped. You just watched him, looking at the crinkles by his eyes as he laughed in amusement. You took in his big smile, his teeth showing. Strands of his hair lay sprawled beside him on the carpet. His strong jaw with the little dimple…He truly was beautiful. You reached out with a hand and he flinched, smile still intact, thinking you were gonna attack him, although you were already the victor, all you did was run a lone hand down the side of his face, feeling his stubble, taking in the feel of that chiseled jaw, the soft cheek against the scruff. The smile slowly dropped from his face as he watched you, watching him and his breathing picked up as did yours.

Finally after what felt like an eternity you leaned down, gauging his reaction, and kissed along his jaw then his cheek, rubbing your own against him, and your nose, the scratch from his hair exciting you. You kept rubbing against his cheek moaning, actual reaching up with both hands to grab at his shoulders, digging your fingertips into him and he grabbed onto your hips, bringing you down against his body, allowing you to feel his heavy erection poking at your backside. You gasped and he reached up, grabbing the back of your neck bringing your head down to connect his lips with yours. Your lips rolled over and under each other's in a feverish dance and Dolph reached down with a hand to grip and knead a cheek, you responded by grinding down into him and he moaned, arching up in return.

Before you knew what was happening you two were flipped over and his face was buried in your neck, kissing at you softly, his hands now on your breasts squeezing you through your thin tank top.

"Mmm, want this off," He mumbled pulling back from you and you reached for the bottom of your shirt, he took over though, sliding it up and over your head quickly. He was on your jean shorts in the next second, unbuckling them. Those too, were off and thrown elsewhere. He leaned back to inspect you, the corner of his mouth raising. "Mine."

You nodded. "All yours." After that he was laying against you again, kissing you deeply. His tongue slipping into your mouth, taking over and your tongue reached out massaging his as your hips lifted off the floor. Dolph lifted his head to look at you briefly and lowered down your body to take a nipple into his mouth catching you by surprise. You groaned, grabbing the back of his head, pulling him into you. He swirled his tongue around it causing you to shake and then he palmed it moving over to your other one. He didn't spend nearly as much time there before he was kissing down your stomach tickling you, yet driving you crazy. He was at the waistband of your panties, hooking into them, you trembling in anticipation when for some reason your brain decided it was your turn and Dolph was under you again.

You wasted no time in pulling off his tank and shorts gasping when you saw his erection pop out at you. Your eyes lit up as you smiled hungrily and you moved down quickly, taking him in hand, gripping him tightly. You were no longer in the mood to take it slow. Your tongue darted out running up the underside of him before you lifted; hovering over his leaking tip and then you engulfed him eagerly causing him to thrust up into your mouth. You allowed it a couple more times, then halted him with your palms on the v of his hips, thumbs lightly grazing the indentions. You pulled away intending to gloat that you were on top, winning when Dolph grabbed at your upper arms, pulling you up kissing at your lips and cheeks. You laughed, trying to stop him with a hand mid chest but he smirked at you, raising his eyebrows repeatedly and tugged at your panties. You nodded, going to lift off him but he shook his head reaching in the small space between your warmth and his stomach, pulling your panties to the side.

"Come here," He groaned, guiding you up with a pat above your backside, pretty much pushing you right where he wanted you. His tongue snaked out, gathering up some of your wetness before it traveled up to your clit and beyond leaving you shaking. He did it again, slower this time, circling around your entrance and you struggled at not snatching down at his hair and pulling him into you, your fingers literally flexing beside his head. He pulled you forward and onto his mouth, settling back and you threw your head back as he held you and licked at you. Anywhere he could reach. You couldn't help yourself and pushed into him and gripped the sides of his hair, moaning.

"Dolph," You gasped as he pushed his tongue inside you slowly. His tongue stroked your walls and you groaned, bouncing on him a little before you leaned back in a slight bridge, twisting a little to grab at his cock once more. You squeezed him causing him to moan into you and you shook, your legs tightening around him for a second. That felt good, you wanted him to do it again. Another squeeze and another moan from him into you and you smirked pretty much panting and riding his face, you felt your body temperature rising rapidly and before you got to distracted you leaned back pretty much laying on his thighs and took him into your mouth. He pulled from you a second later.

"Babe…that can't be too comfortable," He laughed, tapping at one of your thighs. You let him drop from your mouth with a pop and grinned at him.

"You forget? I can be quite flexible mister."

"I know but here," Dolph lifted up causing you to slide down and land in his lap. "Stand for me babes," He urged. You did and he was pulling your panties down at the same time. You were flipped and pulled down over his face quickly and you took him in. It took no time for you to reach the point you had been at before and you allowed him to fall from your mouth as you looked back at him, trying to pull away yet stay. You hissed between clenched teeth and he reached up, pinching your bundle of nerves with a thumb and forefinger. Your back arched back in a bow as you let go. Dolph held onto your hips working at taking you all in and then he was tapping your butt with a chuckle.

You groaned from your prone position against his thighs and licked you lips, your mouth pretty much dry with all the panting and moaning you had been doing. He moved some more and you groaned softly. "I'm sorry, here, let me just," You blindly reached for him but his next words stopped you, causing your eyes to pop.

"Ride me baby."

You jerked up and looked back at him taking in his expression as he kneaded at you, rocking you against his erection. You lifted and grabbed his hardness, spreading yourself with the other and lowered down and around him with a moan without a moment's hesitation, a second wind coming on somehow.

"Yes," He hissed, roving your hips against his pelvis. "Ride it babe."

You didn't waste any time with teasing, you were beyond worked up and you knew he was too, if his throbbing cock was any indication. You lifted and lowered on him quickly and he thrust up into you. You lifted and lowered on him again and he responded the same as before, pretty soon you guys were matching thrust for thrust as your heavy breathing and slapping filling the otherwise silent room.

"Dolph," You keened, reaching down to toy with your nub as he gave you a particularly brutal thrust. You slammed down on him in return and he couldn't help but arch up into you deeply. You grabbed at his knees and bounced on him, barely raising yourself up off of his cock. Dolph groaned and shot forward, grabbing at your boobs, squeezing them roughly.

"Shit Caitlyn, so good. Such a good pussy. So tight, you're so wet babe." He continued to squeeze at your chest basically ramming himself into you repeatedly and you could do nothing but hold onto him and moan, squeezing his length tightly with your walls. You felt him everywhere.

"Dolph, Dolph, Dolph," You repeated on a mantra, nearly on the verge of hysterics as it seemed he worked you harder and faster each time he thrust into you. You started shaking and he pulled out leaving you panting and whining.

"Bend over babe," He said, his hand at your back. You did as he demanded and felt him plunge into you causing your walls to ripple around him. He groaned loudly, holding himself still for a brief second before he picked up his original pace. You slapped back against him, trying to build back up to where you had been moments before. You heard your man's heavy breathing and felt him jerk off course a couple of times and knew he was close.

"Oooh," You moaned, circling your hips, driving him crazy. He grabbed at you desperately, his hands roaming all over your hips before he held them tight and you gave him a small squeeze as you stopped moving. "You gonna cum for me Ziggy," You teased.

He grabbed at your hair, tugging it back a little. "Shit…yeah," He groaned. "I need you to cum for me too babycakes."

"Oh I'm there…I'm almost..."You squeezed him again, harder than before as he stabbed into you and he let out a strangled moan. You didn't even give him a chance to recover before you did it again and you smirked as Dolph stopped, whimpering. His fingernails dug into your upper thighs right below your hips making you yelp as you rotated your hips. You felt the steady throbbing and his warmth and moaned as you realized you had gotten him to cum. "That's my boy."

You didn't even get a chance to relish the victory before he pulled back, resting on his knees at an arch, slapping at your clit before rubbing it. He gave you five harsh and painful thrusts, all he could give, but was all that was needed before he had to pull back and relax; it was all you needed to cum. You shook and shuddered on him your muscles clamping and unclamping around his now softening length and he groaned, smacking at your ass, smiling. He smacked at the other cheek and you moaned softly, your hips still moving against him a little before you dropped back against him.

"Ugh, babe…you're gonna get me all wet," He exclaimed in mock disgust and you shrugged, maneuvering to lie beside him.

"Deal with it." You swatted at his chest before grabbing his chin in your hand, giving him a deep kiss. "And Dolph?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I win."


End file.
